The Makeover
by mommysladybug
Summary: One-shot of fluffy Klaine being Klaine. Kurt convinces Blaine to let him give Blaine a make over! I know it may sound dumb, but I am excited! They are already dating at this point.


**Author's note: This is just a random one-shot. I hope you enjoy and review! :) I am still working on my multi-chapter story, do not worry. I am a very angry because half of an angsty Klaine story I was writing got deleted somehow.. :( I hope to rewrite it and post it soon. Thanks for being wonderful! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related to Glee in any way.**

Blaine and Kurt had been shopping for over four hours. Blaine had promised Kurt he would take him shopping and he kept his promise. Kurt's birthday was today and all he wanted was to hang out with his amazing Blaine. He wanted to go shopping and he asked to give Blaine a makeover for a day. Blaine had agreed to let Kurt give him a makeover and shop for some clothes for him. Blaine was also going to buy Kurt some clothes for his birthday. They were at the Lima Mall and they were looking for a new outfit for Blaine. They had found a new bow tie and tight, black skinny jeans so far. Blaine had thought Kurt wold completely change his look for the day he was allowed, but Kurt claimed he liked Blaine's look. He claimed he just wanted to embellish it a little.

After they got done picking Blaine's outfit, they went to look for Kurt. Kurt picked out green camouflage skinny jeans, a light purple button-up shirt, and black combat boots. Blaine thought this was a perfect outfit for Kurt's personality. A little flashy, yet classy somehow. Kurt caught Blaine admiring his out fit and gave him a flirty look.

"Blaine, I can tell what you are thinking from over here! Calm yourself!" he smiled a cocky grin and giggled. Blaine looked at Kurt with a frivolous smile. They exchanged looks and continued with their shopping trip.

When they finished buying their clothes ad accessories, they went back to Kurt's house for the rest of the promise. Kurt asked Blaine to leave his hair without gel for the day and after a long discussion, he agreed. Blaine hated his curly hair, but Kurt found it extremely attractive and Blaine knew that. He thought it was humorous how much Kurt loved his hair. Kurt would sit for hours playing with Blaine's hair. They would be cuddling or watching a movie and he would be running his hands through his curls.

Kurt had Blaine wash his face with Kurt's expensive face wash. Then, he made him sit in the chair in Kurt's room. He picked up the face mask and put some on his hand. He had Blaine hold his hair back and started spreading it on Blaine's. Blaine giggled and Kurt gave him a curious look.

"It is cold!" Blaine tried to hold back the laughter. Kurt laughed slightly and went on spreading it on Blaine's face. It took a few minutes for Kurt to get Blaine's entire face covered in the green slime. Blaine walked over to Kurt's mirror and looked at himself. He walked over to Kurt and held out his arms.

"Now give me a kiss," Blaine smiled mischievously. Kurt looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes and slowly walked backward. Blaine came closer and was within an arms length.

"You wouldn't! Mr. Anderson, do it and you will not survive to see tomorrow!" Kurt yelled. Blaine came closer and Kurt was up against a wall. Kurt held up his hands in defeat and Blaine pulled Kurt into a swift kiss. Kurt started to fight, but Blaine was stronger than him. He gave into the kiss and he felt Blaine smile. Then, Blaine pulled away and grinned wide. He looked at Kurt, who now had green goo around his mouth. Kurt gave his best homicidal glare and Blaine went into hysterics. Kurt joined in and went to the bathroom to wash off his face.

"Blaine," Kurt whined, "You messed up your face! Now it may not work properly!"

"Kurt, I am sure it will work just fine. If you keep complaining, I am gonna attack you again!" He stuck his tongue out and Kurt giggled. Kurt's timer went off to tell them it was time to take off the mask. He made Blaine sit down again and picked up a rag. While he was wiping off the mask off of Blaine, Blaine started stroking Kurt's arm. At first Kurt did not know what to think, but he just went with it. Blaine sat until the whole mask was off and he was not green anymore. Then, Kurt sat on Blaine's lap and looked at him. Blaine took this opportunity to kiss his boyfriend again. Kurt let his boyfriend kiss him and he put his hand in Blaine's hair. Blaine laughed audibly and Kurt tried his hardest not to giggle. They slowly pulled away and Blaine looked at Kurt.

"So, when can we do this again?" Both boys giggled.


End file.
